1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for an IC package having a plurality of IC leads arranged in order along the side surface thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various types of IC packages. For example, an IC package having a plurality of IC leads arranged in order and each comprising a shoulder part projecting sideways from the side surface of the IC package body and a bent portion extending downwardly from the shoulder part along the side surface of the package body, thereby forming a substantially L-shaped profile as a whole, has been put to practical use. Further, an IC package having a plurality of IC leads arranged in order and each comprising a shoulder part, a bent part and a leading part folded back in a U-shape to the bottom of the package body, thereby forming a substantially J-shaped profile as a whole is called a J-bend type IC package. When such an IC package is placed on a printed board, for example, a connector having a plurality of contacts is used as disclosed in Japanese Patent Public Disclosures No. SHO 53-41979 and No. SHO 59-58850, for example. In such related art, electrical contact is obtained by resiliently pressing the contacts against the outer sides of the IC leads and the IC package is retained by frictional contact between the contacts and the IC leads. Since the retention of the IC package relies merely on the frictional contact, there has been a fair possibility of the IC package being incompletely set in position relative to the connector which gives rise to floating or detachment of the IC leads from the connector due to external vibration or impact. Thus, there has been encountered the serious problem of reliability in electrical contact between the IC package and the connector.